Be The Change
by StarletLove
Summary: He placed his masculine hand over her throat firmly, taking care not to hurt her. Their lips were only a hair away from touching. Yuna closed her eyes, her submissive breaths fanning his lips. His blue eyes darted over her face, taking in her reaction. He moved his face to the side of her head, placing his lips just barely below her ear.


**_Please read this Author's Note before continuing the story! Thank you!_**

 ** _I read an article recently that really inspired this idea for a story. Hope you all like it._**

 ** _I really didn't want to do another Winx Club fict, although, I do still have my Winx story in the works! I just wanted to do something more unique._**

 ** _Please keep in mind, I had wanted to do this as my own original story, with all original characters. However, while adding original characters on here is an option, I still had to choose from the different categories and so I just decided it would be easier to use these characters, so bear with me._**

 ** _Even though this is a Final Fantasy-X/FFX-2- based story, it will take place on Earth, with real-life scenarios. It has nothing to do with sphere hunting or with Spira so please don't hate me. It's a YunaXTidus fic!_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A particularly cold and rainy night, Yuna and her best friend, Rikku, stood underneath the awning of the gas station, out of sight of the gas station employees. Although, employees of gas stations and truck stop restaurants typically know very well what women hang around after hours for. The pair stood awaiting for the right men to approach. Rikku had more experience in this field than Yuna. Rikku had been doing this for a couple of months now. On the contrary, this was Yuna's first night on the "job".

"I'm really not sure how I feel about this." Yuna admitted, after several moments of silence. Her nerves had been going berserk ever since Rikku had brought up this idea, but Yuna was not in a position to say 'no' to easy money.

"I felt that way the first time, too. Some of these men really aren't so bad, you know. Most of them are actually pretty sweet." Rikku responded, in reassurance.

These two had been friends for many years. One of the things that had brought them together was the fact that they came from similar backgrounds. Yuna's father, T.J., had been in and out of mental hospitals for several years, but he truly was a good man. He had always worked so hard to provide for the family he had created before his mental illnesses began to interfere. Yuna's mother, however, had really opened Yuna's eyes to the fact that not everyone is cut out to be a parent. Sure, Serenity did care for Yuna and T.J., but she certainly did have a strange way of showing it. Most of Yuna's life, she felt unwanted by her mother. Serenity had several episodes while Yuna was growing up where she would randomly tell Yuna things such as, "I wish I never had a GodD**n kid!"; "I hate your f**king guts!"; "You're just like your pill-popping, psychotic father!" Several of these things were said when Yuna was only five years old, and throughout her whole childhood and teenage years. Now that she was old enough to change the direction of her life and make her own choices, she didn't hesitate.

Rikku came from a similar childhood. Her mother ended up in jail due to the abuse caused to Rikku as well as how unfit the house was. Her father hadn't been around much at all, so Rikku's aunt had taken her in. Kathy is as sweet of a woman as can be, but Rikku felt such an emptiness inside of herself. She had never felt the love of a mother or a father. It was very beneficial to Rikku to have a good woman role model such as her Aunt Kathy, however, Kathy obviously could never replace Rikku's parents nor repair the mental and emotional damage that had been placed upon Rikku's heart. Rikku still stays with her aunt and Kathy had even been gracious enough to allow both the girls to stay with her until they could get on their feet. Of course Rikku had regrets, as well as Yuna. They have a safe place to stay and warm meals, but it didn't feel like home because they are still in this town that they've grown up in, which harbours much heartache and anger in both of these women's hearts.

It has been hard keeping this a secret from Kathy, and both young women felt regretful of it, but it's simply the road they've chosen to walk.

Perhaps that's the reason why they are making this decision; they hadn't had very good guidance during their childhood years. Now, it's time to make it in the world however they can manage.

The two young women are both the sweet age of 20, Rikku being only 4 months older than Yuna. They needed to make money. Fast, easy, ample money. Truck-stop workers, "lot lizards", they both mean the same things. These are women who provide pleasure/service to truck drivers who come to take a break, refuel their trucks, eat or even sleep.

The young ladies had contemplated simply working at a gentleman's club together, however, they lived in a very small town of Centralia, Washington and word travels very fast. They needed to make money without their mothers catching wind of where they were or how they were earning it. The last thing either of these two ladies needed was yet another reason for their birth-givers to torment them. A standard job of retail work, restaurant service, or a call center just isn't going to give enough money quickly enough. They don't want to have to wait months to be able to get out of here. The plan is; work the lot just long enough to earn enough between them both to leave this small town and start over somewhere else, together. California? Possibly. Oregon? That would be nice too! These two places are definitely at the top of the list.

By the time these girls are done, they'll have enough money to go wherever their hearts desire. Rikku is the only one with a vehicle, but it is in need of repairs. Her 2002 Honda Civic just isn't in well enough condition to take a long trip, in addition to getting around in a new town. In fact, doing this type of "work" is how Rikku has been able to keep her car running.

"What if one of these men tries to like, take off with one of us or something?" Yuna asked as she tightened her crossed arms around herself more as the numbing wind skimmed over her porcelain skin once more.

"Psh! Yeah right! It's a very clear, but unwritten understanding. They want our company for a little while. We want their money. We exchange and go seperate ways. Nothing more, mothing less." Rikku closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's dirty money, Rikku." Yuna felt hesitant when Rikku had first revealed her income source, but after some time and seeing how much Rikku was making, it started to sway Yuna. However, talking about doing it and _actually_ doing it are very different things. Now that it was officially show time, Yuna had cold feet like never before, and not just because of the weather.

"Yunie, it all spends the same. How do you think I've kept that car going? I usually make about, $400-$500. On a _slow_ night! I've left with over $900 a few times. Both of us doing this? Yeah, we can get out of this town and start fresh, work standard jobs, and just never talk about this ever again."

"So you're not proud of yourself after all?" Yuna raised a brow to her friend.

"Of course I'm not proud of this! Who would be? But where else are you going to make hundred and hundreds of dollars in a couple hours? Besides a strip club. We already established we can't do that, not here, at least."

"I know it's just. Well, I'm just nervous. I've never done anything like _this_ before."

"Just hop in the truck. They know what you're there for. Plus, you're young and hot! You should see what some of these females look like. I think they're willing to pay us more just because we don't look like washed up crackheads. Just follow his lead and you'll be fine, I promise. Oh, it's the BEST when you find a nice, young man! They aren't all old and creepy. A lot of them are attractive and reasonably aged."

Just as Rikku had finished her sentence, a truck began to pull into the lot. When he pulled up close enough for the girls to catch a few glimpses of his face, Rikku decided this would be Yuna's first customer.

"Alright, Yunie. Go for it. He's a cutie!" Rikku patted Yuna on the shoulder.

"Wait, he's getting out."

"Of course he is! Look at him! Girl, he's more fine than I thought! He can be your first experience, lucky!"

"Rikku, what am I supposed to do?" Yuna didn't want to pass up the opportunity, but she didn't want to make the wrong approach and scare the young man away.

"Oh, right, right. Well, he's getting gas now. Let's just see, he may come inside for some food or a drink. If he goes to get back into the truck, go up and ask him if you can come inside and warm up."

"Okay, okay, I think I can do that." It sounded easy enough to Yuna.

The young man pumping gas was wearing a gray tank top, a black hoodie and blue jeans. His long blonde hair was shimmering as the cold wind blew, but it didn't seem to phase him much at all. He stood pumping gas for a few minutes before placing the nozzle back into it's holder. After twisting the gas cap on and closing the small door, he made his way toward the gas station entrance.

"Oooo here he comes!" An enthusiastic Rikku cheered.

"Do I go up to him now?" Yuna wondered.

"No, just wait until he comes out." Rikku instructed her inexperienced friend.

It wasn't long before the young blonde was within feet of the two lovely young women. They both offered him a warm, flirtatious smile, followed by a small and innocent wave. His eyes remained locked on the females as he proceeded to open the door and enter the store. Once he was inside of the store was when he broke the eye contact.

"Rikku, he really is a nice looking man."

"Woo-eee! Is he ever?!" A school-girl smile crossed Rikku's face as she fanned herself with her hand momentarily.

"Yes! But, he doesn't seem like the type to go for a woman like us."

"What do you mean, 'like us'?"

"We're, selling ourselves, basically. He's probably just going to kick me out and continue his route."

"Don't be so negative. It's fine, I promise. I mean, I will gladly take your place if you're backing out. Like I said, there are attractive men that come through, but ones like him are few and far between."

Little did these women know just how true those last few words were. He's truthfully not like the typical man most women come across on a day to day basis. He's a rare one.

"Oh my goodness. He's checking out!"

"Hmmmm, you haven't changed your mind." Rikku nudged Yuna with her elbow.

"If it was anyone else, I might have backed out. But something is telling me I need to at least try this with him."

"That's the spirit. Oh! I'm not trying to be a Debbie Downer, but just warning you: don't let any feelings develop. I made that mistake twice and it just doesn't end well."

This warning made Yuna's heart drop slightly, but she nodded in agreement and awaited the young man to come outside.

"I appreciate you! Have a good night!" The gentleman said to the clerk as he walked out of the door. He took notice of the two females still standing in the same place they were when he entered. He offered them another quick smile before heading to his truck with his blue Gatorade in hand. His seeming disinterest was slightly unsettling for Yuna, causing her to have brief second thoughts. Yet, once the negative wave had passed, determination and hope had taken it's place. With this new inner encouragement, she followed a few feet behind the mysterious man.

He was now preparing to climb up into the driver's seat when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Excuse me." Yuna said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Yes ma'am?" He responded in a slightly concerned tone.

"It's pretty cold out here. Would you mind if I join you for a moment to warm up?"

His dark blonde eyebrows furrowed together slightly before a crooked smile passed over his handsome face.

"I've got room for one more. Come on in." He finally said before taking his seat and closing his door.

Yuna's eyes widened and her body froze for a few seconds, not believing this was actually happening. Yuna looked back quickly to see Rikku in the distance raising her eyebrows with a proud smile. This was Yuna's unneeded reassurance to continue into the truck, which she did.

Yuna couldn't help but shiver loudly as she closed the door.

"You really are cold, huh?" The man teased.

"Thank you for letting me in, sir." Yuna was sincere in her words.

"Not a problem at all. Tidus."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't call me 'sir'. My name is Tidus. And you?"

"Oh! Right. I'm Yuna."

"Yuna..." Tidus placed his index finger and thumb on the brunette's chin and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes. This sudden gesture caused her heart to thump so hard in her chest, she could swear he was listening to it. This is the moment she noticed just how powerful his appearance is. All she could think was how blue his eyes are. It was like looking into a crystal clear ocean. The way just a few strands of his long, sandy hair placed themselves so perfectly in front of those blue pools. His tanned, smooth skin did nothing but enhance every feature this man had.

The mere sight of him just this close in proximity was enough to make Yuna's blood rush quickly throughout her body. Mature and inappropriate thoughts began to cross her mind as she remembered why she came into the truck in the first place. For some reason, the thought of being with this man just one time was almost unsettling to her. It shouldn't be, she doesn't know him. Reality started setting in.

 _Oh God! I really don't know this dude! He is just a random! I'm in a semi truck with a man I don't know. Sex. He's about to pay me for sex. Oh man! This is it... Hold your breath, Yunie!_

"Shh... It's okay." Tidus' voice was firm, yet gentle. It was as if he had read Yuna's unspoken thoughts.

"I didn't say anything." Yuna said in a small voice.

Tidus' hand found it's way to her cheek and he proceeded to caress it before leaning in closer to her. He was studying her, just as she was with him. She hadn't noticed, but he was extremely hypnotized by her eyes, as they were two different colors. Her left eye was a dark blue while her right eye was as green as an emerald. Her perfect, fair skin caused her eyes to stand out even more and the light shade of brown that her hair was made her all the more beautiful.

"You didn't have to. Energy doesn't lie. You don't have to be afraid." His warm breath felt relieving on Yuna's partially cold facial skin. She began to relax with his words.

"I know why you wanted to come in here." Tidus stated as he backed away from her and let go of her cheek, taking Yuna by surprise. She certainly didn't expect him to say that.

"I told you why. It's really cold out there." Yuna tried to defend herself.

"Right. That gas station is a lot more warm and comfortable then this truck. Oh, and your friend?" Tidus cocked his head in Rikku's direction. "You came to warm up while leaving her to stand there and be cold?"

Nervousness struck Yuna's body and it showed on her face.

"Well, you see, she's fine because she's-" Yuna was cut short.

"Because she's going to find a truck for herself to jump into, hm?" Tidus finished her sentence for her. Yuna's lips parted and she had no clue what to say. She hadn't expected the job to go this way.

"I've been driving these trucks for about two years now. I'm not oblivious, babe. So just be honest with me and with yourself on why you wanted to come in here with me. Don't lie to me."

Yuna's heart stopped the second he said "babe". She couldn't believe he called her that. For some reason, it sounded so nice coming from his mouth, but was he seriously trying to argue?

"Okay. Alright. Fine. Rikku is my friend's name and we are both in a situation where we just want to make enough money to leave this town."

Tidus placed his hands behind his neck and stretched as he nodded.

"Continue." He demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"There's more to this story. Because there's not a thing wrong with this town." Tidus insisted. This struck a nerve inside of Yuna.

"Maybe not as far as you're concerned." She spat. "And as far as _I'm_ concerned, I owe you no explanations. I came in here to do you a favor."

Tidus released a chuckle before replying.

"Do _me_ a favor? Sex is not that important to me. Not important enough to pay for."

"Of course it is; you're a man. A trucker, at that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"J-just what I said." Yuna was suddenly feeling inferior to this man, but she did not want it to show.

"I mean, pretty much all these men want nothing more than for an attractive young lady to pleasure them." Yuna finished.

"Oh? Is that so?" Tidus challenged.

"I believe so, yes." Yuna defended.

Tidus effortlessly made his way into the passenger seat and on top of Yuna. He had placed his hand over her throat firmly, taking care not to actually hurt her in any way. Their lips were only a hair away from touching. Yuna closed her eyes, releasing heavy breaths. Her lips parted and although they hadn't kissed, she could already taste him. His blue eyes darted over her face, taking in her reaction. He leaned his face to the side of her head, placing his lips on her soft skin just barely below her ear. Yuna began to breathe more heavily as she tilted her head the opposite way, submissively biting her bottom lip.

"Is this what you expected, babe?" His raspy, quiet voice was like music in her ear.

Yuna released a long sigh and whispered back to him one word.

"Yes."

Tidus placed his hand on the back of Yuna's neck and gently grabbed a handful of her short hair as his lips found themselves at Yuna's collarbone. Tidus pulled her thin jacket and blouse to the side before gently nibbling at the sensitive area, clearly exciting his acquaintance. She placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed while slowly squirming underneath him. He pulled at her hair firmly, but not painfully as his lips moved back up toward hers just as before, still not touching.

"Get in the back." He demanded in a dominant tone.

As much as she wanted to, she remained just as firm as he was.

"No." She breathed.

His eyebrows raised. "No, what?" He asked in the same denanding tone as before.

She shook her head. "I'm not getting in the back."

A proud smile waved over Tidus' face. "Good, because I wouldn't have paid you to."

"What?" She wanted clarification.

To Yuna's disappointment, Tidus slowly got off of her and back into the driver's seat.

"I said, I would not have paid you to get back there with me. I've never paid for sexual pleasure and I don't plan on starting tonight."

"But wait, what was that?"

"What was what?"

" _That_! You don't want sex, but it's no problem for you to jump on me at random and-and-"

"Ohhh, are you disappointed?" Tidus teased.

"No." Yuna quickly said.

"Remember what I said earlier? Don't lie to me."

Yuna glared at Tidus, who was already looking her dead in her eye. He did not like to be lied to, about anything.

Yuna crossed her arms. "Yes, I'm slightly disappointed. Happy?"

"Is it because you wanted nothing more than for an attractive young man to pleasure you?" Tidus gave a cocky smile.

"Okay, I take back what I said earlier. No one likes to be teased, that's all I will say about that." Yuna crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Oh, by the way, you shouldn't be disappointed. You held up really well. Truthfully, you don't strike me as a lot lizard."

"Well, you're my first encounter." Somehow, this statement was relieving for Tidus to hear. Yuna seemed like the type of female that 'should' be working toward a college degree. She appeared as the type to welcome you with a warm smile as a waitress, that you want to tip extra because she took such good care of you during your meal.

She appears to be the type that makes you want to come back into that specific retail store just because you know she will be there waiting to chat you up and and lighten your mood.

The type to help people, perhaps as a medical assistant or nurse. Maybe she loves animals and would make a great veterinary assistant. She may even make a good counselor to troubled young women. However, she belonged just about anywhere except this gas station, offering her beauty for money. Tidus was pulled from his thoughts as he made his response.

"I'm proud that you didn't just pull my pants down and try to go at it. I mean, even after arousal, you still weren't quick to hop in the bed back there."

"You've had women just pull your pants down?"

"You'd be surprised what some of these chicks will do to try to convince us. They want money and they assume all we want is sex."

This statement almost caused a feeling of slight jealousy, seeing how attractive Tidus is, and now getting a glimpse of how he is romantically, Yuna wasn't thrilled of the idea that random women approach him for sex and money.

 _Random women like... Me. Why should I even care, though? Like Rikku said, no feelings. I can't possibly have feelings for a dude I just met._

"I've kicked a lot of women out. I've redirected countless women to my fellow truckers who I know were always more than happy to get some relief."

"Why didn't you kick me out? You knew what I came to you for."

"Energy does not lie." Tidus responded with a clever smile.

"Ummm?"

"Energy doesn't lie, Yuna. That's why I didn't kick you out. Let me just say that I can sense energy very well. You're troubled. This doesn't have to be a way for you to help yourself out of your situation."

"What do you mean? Rikku and I need money, and a lot of it if we want to establish ourselves somewhere new."

"I understand that, but you don't have to make it so difficult. More importantly, you don't have to degrade yourself."

"What do you suggest we do? Enlighten me, Obi-Wan." Yuna's sarcasm was caused by slight annoyance in Tidus' demeanor of trying to tell her what choices to make. Yet, on the same token, she was relieved that he actually wanted her to make better decisions. It was a very confusing feeling, but she was glad that he was the one she ended up having her first encounter with.

"If you need help, just try asking for it."

Yuna's eyes began to fill with tears, and Tidus noticed.

"You don't really want to be a lot lizard, do you?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"Please help us out of this mess." Her sentence was stated simply, but the pleading was obvious in her tone. "I have a lot to tell you, a lot to explain. If you give me enough time, I hope that soon you'll understand why we are doing this. Rikku has a car, but it's a piece of crap so she's been working the lot to keep it running. I know she just had a lot of work done to it, but it's not reliable enough to take us long distance." She finished.

"Listen, we all have our reasons, okay? You made it clear that you want to start over, I understand that much. It's going to be just fine." Tidus figured there was an abusive man involved that Yuna was trying to escape from. Maybe Rikku was trying to get away from one and Yuna didn't want her friend to be alone. Seeing the uncertain and uneasy feelings placed upon Yuna's beautiful face made Tidus want to be nothing but sincere and genuine to this young woman and to her friend as well.

Tidus placed a hand on her knee. "Yuna, I will do my best to help you, alright? Rikku, too."

"I really don't want to burden you. I know you have a job to do, I just don't know what to think. I never thought we would be in this situation. I knew things were bad, but I never expected to believe that this would be an answer." Yuna admitted before wiping a discreet tear from her right eye.

"This isn't the answer for you, Yuna. Not for you, not for Rikku either. Maybe for other women, but not you two. I told you I would help you both the best that I can."

"You don't say things that you don't mean."

"That's right. I'm glad you can at least see that much about me thus far. You girls can join me for a bit. I may even be able to get you where you need to go."

"Anywhere but here would be delightful."

"I won't disagree. Get your friend on board and we can head out."

"Thank you so much, Tidus. You have no idea how much this means. Let me go get her, I'll-" Yuna started to get out of the truck when she noticed Rikku was no longer standing at her previous spot.

 _ **Welp. Its 1:04am. That's all I've got for now, my pretties.**_

 _ **Let me know if this is worth continuing or if it downright sucks. I haven't forgotten about One More Chance, either. I'm about halfway through the next chapter of it.**_

 _ **I know this particular fanfict is way different than most, but lot lizards are a real thing! Them women work them truck stops. I'm glad Tidus is trying to**_ _ **steer the girls in a better direction! But where did Rikku go?**_

 _ **.3**_

 _ **Starlet**_


End file.
